Trader
Trader (1997) — The seventh book in the Newford series by Charles de Lint. Category (Adult or YA) Adult Description Trader is set in Newford and environs and deals with an instrument maker named Max Trader who wakes up one morning in somebody else's body—that of Johnny Devlin, a local smalltime conman. Max's body is inhabited by Johnny, who finds the change both welcome and convenient. The novel explores the question of identity: to what degree our identity relies on our own physical body, and how others' perceptions of us affect who we really are. Trader will reacquaint readers with some of their favourite Newford characters and introduce a few new ones along the way. ~ Charles de Lint: Trader (1997) Description ✤ BOOK 7 BLURB—Trader (1997): A novel of loss, identity, and, in the strangest of places, hope. Max Trader is a luthier, a maker of guitars. Johnny Devlin is chronically unemployed. Max is solitary, quiet, responsible. Johnny is a lady-killer, a drunk, a charming loser. When they inexplicably wake up in each other's bodies, Johnny gleefully moves into Max's comfortable and stable existence, leaving Max to pick up the pieces of a life he had no part in breaking. Penniless, friendless, homeless, Max begins a journey that will take him beyond the streets of the city to an underworld of dreams and spirits, where he must confront both the unscrupulous Johnny Devlin and his own deepest fears. ~ GR | Trader (Newford, #7) Excerpt Charles de Lint: Trader (2003) Excerpt Themes the question of identity: to what degree our identity relies on our own physical body, and how others' perceptions of us affect who we really are. ~ GR | Trader (Newford, #7) World-Building Settings Newford (city) and environs Supernatural / Mythical Elements body switching, Glossary * Luthier: instrument maker Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * John Howe — 1997-HC, 1998-pb by Tor * Fletcher Sibthorp — 1997-HC by Macmillan UK, 1998-pb by Pan Books * John Jude Palencar — 2005-trade by Orb ~ Source: ISFdb Bibliography: Trader Publishing Information Publishers: Tor, Macmillan UK, Pan Books, Orb, Tom Doherty Associates * Hardcover, First Ed., 352 pages, Pub: February 28th 1997 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0312858477 * Hardcover, 448 pages, Pub: Nov 1997 by Macmillan UK—ISBN: 0333672127 * Paperback, 464 pages, Pub: February 22nd 1998 by Tor Books—ISBN: 0812551575 * Paperback, 558 pages, Pub: Sep 1998 by Pan Books UK—ISBN: 0-330-34935-X * Trade Paperback, 352 pages, Pub: Jan 2005 by Orb—ISBN: 0765302969 * eBook, 352 pages, Pub: Published January 15th 1997 by Tom Doherty Associates—ISBN: 0312710267 Author comments: The hardcover edition of Trader was published by Tor Books in January, 1997; the mass market edition was published in February, 1998, along with the hardcover of Someplace to Be Flying. Macmillan published the hardcover U.K. edition in August, 1997. ~ Charles de Lint: Trader (1997) Table of Contents # Shift # The Center Cannot Hold # Owning Your Own Shadow # Walking Large As Trees First Sentence If dreams can be portents of what is to come, then I had my fair share of forewarning before my life was stolen away. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes Tanya has asked Jilly if she would like to be in a relationship, and Jilly replies: :"'Well, sure. Who doesn't? But the point is, you're still a worthwhile person if you're not. What gets to me is the perception that's pushed at us from the minute we're born: that we need a man to give our lives meaning. Never mind the women's-rights movement. Never mind plain common sense. The perception's still there. The propaganda's waiting for us wherever we turn.'" (181) ~ Charles de Lint: Trader (1997) (reviews at bottom of page). Awards ~ Source: ISFdb Bibliography: Trader Trivia Lists That Contain Someplace to Be Flying (Newford, #8) by Charles de Lint Notes See Also * Next book: Someplace to Be Flying (1998) * Previous book: The Ivory and the Horn (1995) * John Jude Palencar ~ Artist * Newford Series * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: Trader (1997) Description ~ Author * Trader (Newford, #7) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Trader~ ISFdb * Trader by Charles de Lint~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Reviews: (1997) *Trader | Mythopoeic Society *Review of "Trader" - Seized by the Tail *TRADER by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Trader, by Charles de Lint « Someone’s Read it Already *Fiction Book Review: Trader by Charles de Lint Category:Books Category:Browse